fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantoromos
# Phantoromos are leviathans and the rival of Agnaktor Physiology Phantoromos are large leviathans that behave simmilair to agnaktor. however unlike agnaktor it cannot dig instead it has a blade as tail. Behavior Phantoromos are highly territorial they will attack anything that dares entering their territory. once one is nearly defeated it will roam around looking for new territory. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain they are the main apex predators of the volcanic areas. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Being really territorial it will hunt down everything that comes into or even near their territory. Tracks Lava rock FootPrints Specific Locale Interactions In Some areas it will stick its tail in the lava to enhance some of its tail attacks. Special Behaviors None Cutscenes Volcano 3rd -Magma Blade- the hunter enters area 7 nothing seems off until the ground begins to shake. an Agnaktor then Bursts From the ground and then focussed on the hunter then pays its attention to the exit to area 8 a Phantoromos walks in the area scraping its tail on the ground. Agnaktor then Roars at the Phantoromos and spits a lava laser. Phantoromos dodges it and swipes its tail at the agnaktor and hits its tail instanlty slicing it off. the agnaktor then digs underground and the Phantoromos roars in victory. it then spots the hunter slowly creeping towards the hunter eventualy roaring the hunt begins. Abilities it has the ability to summon lava waves Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its tail begins to glow and it huffs flames. *Tired State: its tail turns rusty and it cannot effect anyy effects with its tail. Mounts It can be attacked on the back or legs. Ecology *In-Game Information *Its habitat are mostly volcanoes History of Phantoromos how it came here or its ancestors are mostly unknown some might think it is an evolved Agnaktor some might think a hybrid of Glavenus and Agnaktor one even thought it was a lagiacrus that came to volcanic areas. Attacks It has simmilar moves to agnaktor and has also attacks of its own Roar: it takes 2 steps back before holding its head upward then quickly bringing it down and then roars shaking its head slighlty in the process. Ground Tail: it will stick its tail in the ground then quickly turning around creating sparks along with it heat aura: it will hold its tail on the ground then followed with a roar and then it quicly swipes its tail in air creating a heat aura covering a small to medium part of the area(the aura turns into blast particles when enraged) fire beam: it will first hold its upward then quickly bringing it down while breathing a fire beam stomp: it will stomp once twicy if enraged(it wont do damage but it will cause tremors particle breath: it will spit out a blast particle breath and then it jumps back swipes its tail causing the particles to explode razor swipe:it will holds its tail in the air for 2 seconds and then it slams it on the ground sending rocks flying everywhere. rage state Lava wave: it steps back 3 steps and then roaring and it sends lava waves everywhere Lava Tsunami: it will roar so loud it causes a lava tsunami napalm bomb: it will spit out a lava ball that increases size eventually exploding covering almost the enitre area Body slam: it will body slam and it will send blast particle effects everywhere Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts it head can be broken twice first one of its horns is chipped and then part of its face is broken it back can be broken once and its tail can be broken and then sliced off Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * head =★★★ * Tail = X (★★) * Back =★ * legs =★★ *✖ means very little or no effectiveness, very minor amounts of damage is done. *★ is fairly effective, minor damage is done, ★★ is effective, moderate damage is done ★★★ is highly effective, high damage is done and is considered a weakpoint. *(★) means that effectiveness changes due to a condition. Element Effectiveness *Fire = X *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = X *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = X *Stun =★★★ *Blind =★★ Shiny Item Drops What does the monster drop as shinies and when can it drop them? Material Items Leviatahn tears Lava stones Phantoromos scales Slinger Ammo once bellow 80% health if 550 damage or higher is dealt it will drop piercing pods Equipment Dual Blades: Magma Swords Ls: Blade Of Ashes Carves ?? With (Agnaktor) the 2 start moving in circles each looking for a opportunity to attack. then the agnaktor digs in the ground making the phantoromos confused then it bursts from the ground hitting the phantoromos dealing 400-800 damage. before agnaktor hits the ground phantoromos quickly swipes its tail sending agnaktor backwards dealing 500-900 damage With (glavenus) the 2 start roaring and then they swiping their tails all miss and then glavenus tries to smash its tail on the Phantoromos instead of the beast itself it hits its tail they both try to over power each other then suddenly phantoromos swoops back and then bites glavenus dealing 500-800 damage quests G rank G Rank Event Quests Interactions With Unique Statuses it can be effected with frenzy apex and hyper it can also be tempered it is a level 2 tempered monster but to hunt a tempered Phantoromos you need to be lvl 3 hr tempered monster in apex its roar is unreconized gains a speed boost and its napalm attack takes much less time to charge Bgm Notes *The only way to hunt a hyper Phantoromos is by doing the g rank event Hyper Volcanic Activity *its name litteraly means napalm leviathan. *the name comes from the japanese word napalm (ナパーム Napamu) and the korean word leviathan(거대한 geodaehan) Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Leviathan Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster